OBJECTIVES: 1. To evolve simple and reliable immunoassay procedures for the estimation of dihydrotestosterone, progesterone, 17 alpha-hydroxy progesterone, estrogens (estrone, estradiol and estriol), and testosterone. Compare results obtained by this procedure with results obtained on aliquot from the same plasma sample with double isotope derivative dilution technique; 2. To study steroid and gonadotropin patterns in women with irregular menses in comparison to patterns in women with regular cyclical menses; 3. To study metabolic clearance and production rates of gonadotropins in women with cyclical menses and those with irregular menses using purified preparations of gonadotropins; 4. To study the effect of purified gonadotropins on peripheral plasma patterns of estrogens and C19 steroids in hypophysectomized subjects. 5. To complete studies on steroid patterns in peripheral plasma in pregnancy and labor; to explore relationship of progesterone: estrogen ratio and oxytocin in the maintenance of pregnancy.